The accuracy of such weapons is very dependent on the velocity of the cross wind prevailing during its flight. This is especially the case as the travelled distance increases. Prior art wind velocity sensors are either excessively large, complicated and heavy, or too slow and inaccurate, or expensive for this intended application.